


[M4F] [Script Offer] I Love You and I Still Do

by brokengalaxy



Category: Original Work, PTA (r/pillowtalkaudio)
Genre: Best Friends to Lovers, Confession, F/M, Gonewildaudio, Kisses, PillowTalkAudio, dorky, late night, optional ending for the laughs, possible crying?, script offer, that bridge in Paris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:48:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28141170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokengalaxy/pseuds/brokengalaxy
Summary: You play a male character that was once considerably shy and awkward who has been in love with a close friend since middle school. During those times, you were forced to confess to her by your mutual friends so the confession was sloppy and somehow insensitive. Years later, a reunion trip was organised (travel around the world sort of thing) and as the both of you are in the same friendship group, you get to travel together.





	[M4F] [Script Offer] I Love You and I Still Do

**Author's Note:**

> My scripts are for non-commercial use only. You do not have my permission to post fills/performances of my scripts for commercial use. My scripts are meant to be filled and posted only in Reddit and Soundgasm. If you cannot do this, please find another script that is not written by me to fill instead.
> 
> Otherwise, I would appreciate it if you could mention me (u/broken_galaxy) in your performance post, preferably in the comments so that Reddit could notify me. I would love to hear how you bring these words to life. 
> 
> ▪ play with the script. have fun with it. add your own personality. improv is appreciated as long as it is in context of the script. this includes changing or removing any parts as you see fit.  
> ▪ my scripts are a mere guide therefore you don’t have to stick with what is written. remember that the first thing the audience is exposed to is your voice and how you portray these words.  
> ▪ sfx are not necessary. just added it in for the mood. do with it as you wish.

▪ background: windy cold night, hotel balcony, dark skies  
[character’s voice is carefree, friendly, inviting, somewhat confident]  
▪ sfx: wind blowing, crickets chirping

[footsteps]

Hey, you. It’s kinda late now. What are you doing still up?

You’re looking up at the stars?

They sure look pretty. No wonder you’re out here when it’s cold and windy. You’re not even wearing a sweater. Aren’t you cold?

Liar. You are cold. Here [clothing sounds] wear this before you freeze to death.

Don’t worry about me, I’m perfectly fine with just this shirt. I prefer the cold anyway.

[scoffs] Geez, stop making excuses to not wear this soft comfortable hoodie. I can see the goosebumps on your skin. They’re practically begging you to just take it.

[laughs] Oh my god, just take it. You need it more than I do.

There you go. That wasn’t so bad, right?

[pause]

[breathes in fresh air] You know, I’m glad those idiots planned this whole trip. It’s been ages since we all got together. You know, with everybody present. No busy schedules or “I’m too lazy to catch up” sort of thing. No excuses, basically. I’m actually surprised that everyone made it to this trip. Considering that it’s gonna be hella expensive. I mean, we all helped each other. Those of us who are financially blessed anyway.

I don’t know about you but we’re not even halfway on this trip and I can already feel my wallet getting empty.

[laughs] Yep, we’re all gonna be broke by the end of this.

Where are we heading next anyway?

Paris?

[teasing tone] Ah, the city of love. Anyone special you’ve been thinking of?

Hmm...you sure? I could've sworn you were thinking of someone though. Is he someone I know?

[playful slap] Ow! Okay, okay. I’m stopping. Geez, I was just teasing. No need for violence.

[chuckles][sighs] Any particular places you wanna go visit? Wait don’t tell me. The Eiffel Tower?

Mhmm, I knew it.

There’s another one? Where?

The Love Lock Bridge in Paris? Ohhh ... the Pont des Arts? Did I say that right? [laughs] Hey, don't laugh at my pronunciation!!

Yes, I did take French in high school. But it’s not like everything stuck, remained here in my brain. I don’t know about you but I only took it because we have to.

But weren’t they removing the locks there though? Because the locks weigh too much for the bridge to handle?

I agree. It’ll still be a magnificent sight. It sucks but it’s understandable.

[sighs] [pause]

Oh, you’re going back to your room now? Yeah, we need sleep especially for tomorrow. I should probably head in too.

[long pause as she heads in]

Actually...can I talk to you about something?

[from now on, character’s voice is sincere, more heartfelt as he means every word, shy, nervous]

What about? [nervous laugh] F-funny you should ask that... [stumbles on every word] Actually I- [clears throat]

It happened ages ago actually. I don't even know if you still remember it.

Shut up and just tell you? [nervous laugh] Yeah... I probably should.

[inhales][exhales] When I confessed to you back in middle school? Do you still remember that?

No, no. It wasn't just a stupid dare.

[pause]

I meant what I said. It just wasn't...properly executed.

I mean, everyone was there to witness everything. They were all surrounding me like a pack of wolves. I don’t know about you but that’s a lot of pressure for a 13 year old to handle.

I know you might be wondering why I’m saying all this now. Many years have passed since but...every second of that moment remained in my head. While everything else was chaotic, constantly moving in a fast pace, I had only one clear thought. My feelings for you. And how close I was to shitting myself. [helpless laugh]

[sighs] It’s been ages since then. We...have jobs now and I-

Just shut up and tell you what I want to say? [pause] Okay. I guess I’ve been stalling.

The thing is I...I still love you. I always have.

All of the things I’ve said on that day were true. No matter how insensitive or uncool or unprepared...[helpless laugh] I meant what I said.

It's not like I didn't try to get over you. I tried, countless times. But every time I do, my mind drifts towards the thought of you and I feel guilty. Even though I shouldn’t be. I had to keep myself occupied because if I don’t, I will think of you. I ALWAYS do.

And it hurts. Because I know I will never have even the slightest of chance being with you.

[take a moment, dramatic pause, sniffle a little]

It’s probably my fault too. Why we never had a chance of being together. After the sloppy confession, I didn’t follow it through. I-

What do you mean fake? You thought my confession was fake? Wha- why? [stammers]

You thought that it was fake because of how quick it was? [helpless laugh] I mean, we were surrounded by everyone so-

I took one look at you and told everyone I liked you?

[pause] Then I moved on as if nothing happened?

[pause] I guess, we did take it differently from each other.

[sighs] [long pause]

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry if you felt like I was just playing with you. I’m sorry if I made you feel like you were my excuse. You are NOT my excuse. You are THE reason.

But I was such a wuss and ashamed and embarrassed because I know you liked someone else and I don’t wanna ruin our friendship and- [gets cut off]

Wait, hold on.

Unbelievable.

Are you...laughing at me right now?

You are one mean lady. Here I am, confessing my heart out and you’re laughing at me? Unbelievable.

[starts laughing yourself]

Ugh. I hate this.

[awkward laughing commences after, pull yourself together]

But seriously though. I love you.

I love you so much. Despite how awkward it got between us, you didn’t push me away. You didn’t avoid me. You didn’t ignore me. You were always there. You ARE always there. Considering how much I made you question the sincerity of my confession, you stayed close to me. And maybe it’s out of pity because I know you don’t like hurting people or maybe-

It’s not out of pity? Wait, what do you mean?

Yeah...I know you liked someone back in middle school. I mean, who didn’t? You talked about him all the time.

Do I know who it is? Um, no. Not really. I had a vague idea though.

Who do I think it is? [improv here~ spit facts about a certain character / someone, either by description or personality e.g. the kid who shows off a lot, a teacher’s pet, the guy with a mohawk etc. be creative ;)]

I would say I understand why...but I would be lying.

What? You didn’t like him?

Then who was it? Don’t tell me it was [another improv~ can be as ridiculous or as impossible e.g another mutual friend, the popular kid, or a friend that is in the trip with you]

No? Huh. Okay. Then who is it?

ME?! Hold on, did you just say it was me?!

[dumbfounded] You thought it was so obvious?

Well either that or I’m just really dumb. [chuckle] So is it safe for me to assume that you feel the same way I do? Because judging from my track record, I don’t exactly realise people’s feelings unless they tell me face to face.

You do? You do like me? [flustered but relieved] Wow.

I’m happy. I’m so happy. Hold on a second. [celebrating noises but quietly because it's nighttime and you don't wanna wake up anyone] Yes! Yes!

Can I hug you? Oh my god. Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you.

[tender kiss]

Man, I wished you were my first kiss. Not that I didn’t like my first kiss. It’s just...everything would’ve been better if you were my first kiss. My first EVERYTHING.

[take a moment to let it sink in]

I can let you go now? Are you kidding? I’m not letting you go. Never. Never again.

As a matter of fact, should I buy a lock tomorrow? [chuckle] What do you mean what for?

It’s for us, silly. You wanted to go to the bridge right?

I’m not saying the french translation. I love you but I want my dignity intact thank you.

We have to do the whole ceremony. We’ll write tomorrow’s date on the lock, our initials with a love heart in between, put the lock on the bridge, and throw the key down the River Seine.

I know it’s so cheesy. You love it though.

[kiss]

I love you. I love you then and I still do.

____

(optional ending for the laughs. Feel free to continue or drop this part of the script)

[a very heavy object drops on the ground that startles you and the listener]

What the hell?

[walks toward the doors]

What are you guys doing?

Were you … spying on us? How long have you been there?

Since I started confessing? Are you kidding me right now? The conversation we just had was private. You guys shouldn’t have been eavesdropping.

Oh, now you’re proud of me?

Seriously why am I friends with you guys.

It wasn’t a question. It was a statement.

[your friends start congratulating the both of you when one of your friends interrupt]

Wait- hold on. Repeat that again.

[unbelievable shock]

We can’t put locks on the bridge anymore?! It’s banned?!

Well there goes my cheesy romantic idea. But it’s still Paris so I’ll take that to my advantage.

Yeah, we’ll find another bridge.

____

This is my first script so please take it easy on me - Galaxy.


End file.
